You Never Get A Second Chance(a McRoll in the REAL World story)
by sammy1026
Summary: A companion piece to Looks Can Be Deceiving. First meetings with members of the ohana as seen through Catherine's eyes.


_Mari & Ilna-you never know what circumstances are gonna bring new people into your life who end up becoming friends you don't know how you lived without. The REAL World brought the two of you to me and I'm grateful._

 _Sandy-If there's one thing we've learned about fandom over the last 10+ years it's that whether it's yahoogroups, twop, lj, Tumblr or Twitter—it never really changes. It's been a gift having someone to share the laughs and tears and so many, many eyerolls with. Here's to the next decade and beyond._

 _REAL Worlders-Many thanks for all the love and enthusiastic support. You guys are the best. For those of you who have been gently (or not so gently) prodding me for the next monster sized fic—I'm working on it. I promise._

* * *

 **You Never Get A Second Chance (1/1)**

This is a companion piece to last week's story, _Looks Can Be Deceiving_. All the first time meetings through Catherine's eyes.

 **Danny**

Catherine sat alone on a high-backed stool in the Hau Tree Bar at the Hilton Hawaiian Village sipping a frosty blue umbrella drink. She wasn't usually the frozen concoction type but the bartender recommended it and he was right; it tasted delicious.

She glanced at the time on her phone.

She was surprised earlier in the day when Steve called to ask if she could join him and Danny for a quick drink after work but she agreed immediately. She'd heard so much about the new friend and partner she couldn't wait to meet him in person. She just didn't expect it to happen so soon.

But here she was.

It filled her with mix of happiness and excitement that not only was Steve beginning to feel more comfortable with the life he was building for himself in Hawaii but that he clearly wanted her to be a part of it as well.

The bartender, whose nametag identified him as Ricky, swapped out the near-empty bowl of pretzels next to her for a fresh, full one.

"Was I right about the drink?" he asked.

"Absolutely," Catherine smiled. "As long as it doesn't turn my lips blue."

As Ricky made his way further down the bar switching out pretzel bowls and taking drink orders Catherine felt someone pass very close behind her. Before she could look over her shoulder to see who it was a man dressed like he stepped out of the 1980s and reeking of cheap cologne slid onto the stool next to hers.

"I'm waiting for someone," she smiled politely then turned her attention back to her drink.

She could tell with a quick glance at the smarmy smirk on the man's face he was the type who liked to approach a woman sitting alone in a bar or restaurant and offer to 'keep her company'.

As if she couldn't possibly be sitting alone by choice.

He turned towards her on his stool and attempted to box her in with his knees but Catherine was having none of it. She recrossed her legs and dug the heel of her shoe into the man's calf causing him to pull back slightly.

Unfortunately he was only momentarily deterred.

"Well maybe I can wait with you," he offered with a waggle of his eyebrows that looked anything but seductive.

"No, thanks," Catherine stated firmly.

"Oh come on." The man leaned closer and as he did he placed his damp palm on her shoulder and trailed it all the way down to the small of her back. She could almost feel the trail of slime it left it its wake.

"Please don't touch me." She shifted in her seat and attempted to dislodge his hand. She had no desire to make a scene but the man had just crossed a line she couldn't, and wouldn't, tolerate.

She cast a quick glance towards the door to check for any signs of Steve. She preferred to take care of the situation herself, and she knew Steve would have complete faith in her ability to do so, still if he walked in right now … well she was fairly certain not causing a scene would probably no longer be an option.

"C'mon, baby, maybe you'll decide whoever left you waiting here alone isn't worth it and you'll leave with me."

'Has that line ever worked … even once,' Catherine wondered to herself as she contemplated her next move.

Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of a blonde man standing several feet away who looked as if he was ready to step in and help. While she appreciated the thought this was something she wanted to handle herself.

She turned and looked directly into the eyes of the man next to her. Her voice remained low and calm. "Right now all I'm trying to decide is if I should break your arm because you didn't take it off me when I asked or break your nose because your face is invading my personal space. I'll let you choose. 3 … 2 …"

She held up her fingers as she counted down.

The man jerked his hand away and glared at her. "You don't have to be such a bitch about it."

"I asked you nicely and you didn't comply," she shrugged. "That's what you get."

Verbal come-ons were one thing but as soon as he put his hands on her uninvited he took things to another level. Catherine felt absolutely no obligation to 'be nice' or 'not hurt his feelings'.

Those kinds of mixed signals could only lead to trouble.

The man she'd noticed earlier stepped up to the bar and when he did Catherine got a better look at him. He was blonde, handsome, shorter than Steve but well-built. Wearing a shirt and tie and exuding a constant low-level of nervous energy.

"Ricky, can you make sure our drunk friend here gets back to wherever he's staying tonight to sleep it off, please!" he said.

Catherine immediately detected his east coast accent and smiled.

This had to be Danny.

He was exactly as Steve described him.

As the inebriated come-on artist made his way to the end of the bar Catherine turned her attention to the man now standing next to her.

"You must be Catherine." His grin was infectious.

"I am," she smiled brightly at him. "Which makes you Danny, I presume."

"The one and only." He slid onto the stool next to hers and rested his elbows on the bar in a relaxed fashion. "Steve texted. He's running late."

"I'm not surprised," she chuckled. "He'll never admit it but he wants to give us a chance to get to know each other without him here. He doesn't want to … jinx anything," she smiled. "He's not very good with first impressions."

"We are in total agreement there … in fact it's one of the first things I noticed about him."

Catherine exhaled and felt a nervousness she hadn't even been aware she was feeling slip from her body. She liked Danny instantly. From the things Steve told her about the Jersey transplant she was certain they'd get along but still … there was something about first meetings that always set her a little on edge. Maybe it was the fact there had been so many of them in a childhood spent moving from place to place and always worrying about making a good first impression.

There was absolutely nothing in Danny's tone or demeanor that led her to believe his comments came from anywhere but a place of love and friendship, quite the opposite in fact. It was clear how much he cared about Steve. Yet suddenly Catherine felt the need to make sure he understood what kind of man Steve really was behind all the walls he'd put up over the years.

He'd never say it himself but Catherine was more than willing to say it for him.

"First impressions can be deceiving though," she offered earnestly. "You'll never meet a better man than Steve. Or find a more loyal friend."

Danny smiled softly at her words. He knew Steve well enough to not only know they were true but also to understand how his new partner could engender such unwavering support from someone who'd known him as long and understood him as well as Catherine obviously did.

I know that too," he assured her before adding with a wink, "But if you tell him I said so I'll deny it."

"Understood." Catherine grinned.

"Beer please, and another drink for my friend," Danny smiled as Ricky made his way back down the bar.

"How's Grace?" Catherine asked. She knew what it was like uprooting your life and starting over again with new friends at a new school.

"She's good. Thanks for asking."

"She's made quite an impression on Uncle Steve." Catherine popped a pretzel in her mouth.

"And he on her."

"I hear it in his voice every time he talks about her." Catherine thought back over all the times Steve had laughed while recounting things he'd done with Danny and Grace. And the awe in his voice when he talked about the first time she held his hand. "He's not really used to being around kids but I can tell he treasures every minute he spends with her."

Danny nodded and Catherine couldn't miss the pride in his eyes when he talked about his daughter. "I think it's good for him … having her around … he can forget all the bad stuff and just let loose and have fun. He needs more people like that in his life."

Catherine stared into her drink and blinked quickly several times.

Danny was exactly right.

Steve needed more people like that in his life.

"No … hey … I'm sorry. I wasn't insinuating anything …" Danny tried to backpedal.

Catherine could see he felt as though he'd stuck his foot in his mouth but in all honesty he wasn't saying anything she hadn't thought herself a thousand times so she waved him off. "I know. It's fine. I just … I was sorry … I mean … it was really tough not being able to be here for Steve after his dad died. But the Navy … "

She struggled to find the right words but none would come. It was the first time in her Navy career Catherine had actually felt anger towards the military lifestyle that kept her from being with Steve when he needed her so badly.

'Shifting priorities' her father said when she talked to him about it.

"I get it," Danny assured her and Catherine could see he was being sincere. "I know you would have been here if you could."

"Yeah." She took a drink and swallowed hard. She knew eventually there would be decisions that needed made, especially if Steve was going to settle in Hawaii permanently, but this wasn't the day for that. "I was really worried about him. He can be a bit of a brooder."

"Ah, so you're prone to understatement." Danny nudged her shoulder teasingly.

"From the very first time he ever mentioned you … I just … felt more at ease. I knew you were gonna be great friends." Catherine smiled. She wasn't sure why she felt the need to explain this to Danny but she did. She wanted him to know how much it meant to her that when she couldn't be there, he was. "He talked about how infuriating you are and what a bad fit the two of you make … and the more he complained the more I knew he'd found the perfect partner … and friend. I slept better at night knowing he wouldn't be facing things alone."

"Thanks." Catherine found his shy smile endearing. She'd only known him a few minutes and she could already see straight through his gruff exterior. "Even though he made me absolutely crazy … and I mean right from the start … I knew I could trust him with my life."

She took a long sip of her drink and smiled. "Before long he was talking about you like a brother. I can't tell you what a weight it was … is … off my mind … knowing you have his back if anything happens."

"Always." He reached over and squeezed her hand. "You never have to worry about that."

"Thanks," she squeezed back, hoping he understood how truly grateful she was.

"Any idea how long you're in Hawaii for?" he asked.

That was the $64k question and she really wished she had an answer.

"A while I hope, but you never really know with the Navy," she replied as honestly as she could. "Why?"

"I was hoping we'd get a chance to know each other, and for you to meet Grace and… well honestly … Steve is a lot easier to deal with when you're in town. For one thing he comes into work with a smile on his face … even on a Saturday morning which is … I think we can both agree ... unnatural. Though now that I think about it that should have been my first hint he'd .. you know … gotten to spend some … alone time with a beautiful lady."

Catherine smirked. She found Danny's sputtering entertaining. "Are you trying to say Steve acts different after he's … "

Danny held his hands up in front of him and it was all Catherine could do not to laugh out loud. "Stop. Please. I beg you. Spare me any details … if there are any … I'm not implying anything just … and it's certainly none of my business ...there are just some things I do not need to know."

She nodded but secretly began plotting to see how many different ways she could get Danny to blush. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Besides it's not just … you know …Barry White stuff ... because Steve could get that pretty much anytime he wants ... though … now that I think it about it ... I probably shouldn't have said that to you," he winced.

Catherine jumped in immediately. "Oh … you mean the women … and the flirting … and the way they throw themselves at him?" she scoffed. "Yeah, that's nothing new."

"Well still … I want to be very clear ... he never gives them the time of day. I didn't want you to think he …but you were getting hit on as well when I came in."

Catherine smiled. "It's fine, Danny. Really. I made peace with the amount of attention he gets from women years ago just like he made peace with the fact that I spend months at sea on a ship with thousands of men. Steve and I are very secure in our … ," she paused, searching for the right word, " … relationship."

"But you don't refer to each as other as 'boyfriend' or 'girlfriend'?" Catherine recognized the confused look on his face. She'd seen it on many other faces over the years.

"No." She shook her head adamantly.

She was well aware their arrangement appeared unusual to people who didn't know them well.

"The two of you have a very strange relationship. You know that right?"

"You'll get used to it." Catherine took another sip of her drink and realized she and Danny were well on their way to forming a friendship. "Should I text Steve and tell him it's safe to show up now?"

"He's probably sitting in the parking lot waiting," they said in unison then both laughed.

"You know what I think, Catherine?"

"What do you think, Danny?"

"I think you and I are going to be very good friends."

Catherine was incredibly happy to hear him say that.

"Me too," she smiled.

Less than five minutes later Steve walked through the door and approached the bar.

"Told you. Parking lot," Catherine murmured low enough that only Danny could hear and the two shared a laugh.

"What's so funny," Steve said as he reached them.

"Nothing," Danny said as Steve slid onto the stool on the other side of Catherine. "But I'll tell you what … you are the luckiest son of a bitch on the face of the planet."

Catherine beamed at him.

She knew she was every bit as lucky as Steve.

Maybe luckier.

Still, the look of sheer joy Danny's words, combined with her own non-verbal 'I like him', put on Steve's face made her heart lighter than it had been in a long time.

* * *

 **Chin**

Catherine sat on a hard bench at HPD in the hallway outside the interrogation rooms. She'd been called in, on her day off no less, to try to run interference for a couple of ensigns who had a few too many drinks and busted up a small, local bar. The bulk of the damage was done to a jukebox whose song selection the men apparently found lacking.

All she wanted to do was take care of things the best she could and get in a few hours of beach time before lunch.

She looked down the hall and noticed an attractive man who had just emerged from the officers' bullpen staring at her intently. He had a badge pinned to his waistband and repeatedly consulted a manila file folder in his hands, looking from it to her and back.

The arresting officers in the case she'd been called in to deal with were in the room behind her with her wayward ensigns so she assumed he must be looking for someone behind one of the other doors.

She looked down at her lap and when she raised her head a few seconds later she realized the man had made his way down the hall and was now standing directly in front of her.

"I'm Chin Ho Kelly. From Five-0," he said by way of greeting.

No smile.

No offer of a handshake.

"Oh, hi." She hadn't been expecting to meet anyone from Steve's team today but of course she should have considered the possibility as soon she entered HPD. She knew Five-0 was in and out of the building regularly. "I wasn't expecting you …" she started.

"I thought they told you I was on my way," Chin cut her off, which from everything she'd heard about him from both Steve and Danny seemed a bit out of character.

She couldn't imagine how she'd gotten on his bad side so quickly. Or how he even knew who she was for that matter.

"No," Catherine kept her tone measured. "I didn't even know Five-0 was getting involved in this."

"Of course we are," Chin responded. "It's our case." He shifted his weight to one leg and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Your case?" Catherine began to wonder if Steve and Danny were playing a joke on her.

"Yes," Chin said decisively. "Our case."

"Since when does Five-0 get involved with a couple of drunk Navy guys tearing up a local bar?"

Chin looked back at the file in his hands.

"I'm not here about … I'm here because …" For the first time Catherine saw confusion flicker across his face. "I'm supposed to interview a witness to a murder," he stammered.

"I assure you I didn't witness a murder."

Clearly Chin didn't know who she was and Catherine decided to have a little fun.

"Let's try this again. I'm Chin Ho Kelly. From Five-0." His tone was significantly softened.

"Lieutenant Rollins. U.S. Navy." Catherine held out her hand to Chin who shook it. She looked him squarely in the eye but offered no further information.

"Wait … you're not Sparkle 'Snowflake' Wynters?" Chin double-checked the name on the paperwork he was carrying as an uneasy look began to creep across his features.

"No, I'm not," she answered dryly. "Do I look like a Sparkle 'Snowflake' Wynters?"

"Yes … no … I'm not sure," Chin sighed heavily.

"What did Ms. Wynters do to run afoul of Five-0?" Catherine was suddenly very curious about the woman she'd been mistaken for and also not yet prepared to let Chin off the hook.

"She witnessed the murder of a drug dealer," Chin explained. "He was her john and apparently the hitter didn't know she was in the apartment when the murder went down."

She saw him flinch slightly as he realized what he'd said but it was too late. The words were out of his mouth and couldn't be taken back.

"Her john?" Catherine raised her eyebrows..

"Ummm … " Chin studied the file in his hands nervously.

"I see," Catherine continued, "So she's a hooker?"

"Well … I mean I'm not one to hang labels on people …" Catherine gave an exaggerated scowl and Chin took a step backward. "...but according to her rap sheet she once offered to have sex with an undercover cop for $40 so I'd say … yes?"

"So she's a hooker who also undervalues her product?" Catherine stood and placed her hands on her hips.

"Well … " Chin scratched his head and looked at a loss for what to say next.

"Just to clarify … not only did you think I was a hooker you thought I was a cheap hooker."

Catherine pinned him with a glare.

On the one hand she was starting to feel bad for teasing him but on the other she was having too much fun.

"Apparently you're not," Chin grinned.

"Allow me to introduce myself again." Catherine smiled. "Lieutenant Catherine Rollins, U.S. Navy."

"Catherine Rollins?" Chin swallowed hard and Catherine could see the exact second he realized he'd heard that name before.

"Yes." Catherine fought to keep her face impassive.

"Steve's Catherine," Chin grimaced.

"Catherine's Catherine," she clarified. "But yes."

"You're not a hooker." Chin shook his head.

"No," she smiled. "But for the record if I was I'd be an expensive one."

"I'm sure." Chin grinned.

She glanced over his shoulder and saw Danny and Steve approaching.

"What are you doing here?" Steve asked her. "I thought you were off today."

"I was," Catherine sighed. "A couple of ensigns got drunk last night and vandalized a jukebox so my CO asked me to come down and see if we could come up with a solution that doesn't involve damage to their records. They're good kids. They just did something stupid."

"I see you met Chin," Steve said.

"Yes," Catherine nodded. "He made quite an impression. He thought I was a hooker."

"I mistook her for Sparkle 'Snowflake' Wynters," Chin said contritely.

Catherine glanced at Steve and could clearly see he was trying as hard to avoid laughing as she was.

"You're lucky you're still upright," Danny snorted. "Ramboette here could have taken you out."

"That's not the whole story," Catherine continued, unable to resist a little more fun. "Not only did he think I was a hooker, he thought I was a cheap hooker."

"Well that's ridiculous," Steve beamed at her. "If you were a hooker you'd be very expensive."

She smiled at him and let him know in that non-verbal way of communicating they shared that she'd just been teasing Chin and it was all in good fun. She really liked the other men Steve had chosen for his team.

"How about if I track down Ms. Wynters and get her statement and you take care of your drunk sailors and the four of us meet at Sidestreet for lunch in an hour. My treat," Chin suggested.

"I like the way you apologize," Catherine smiled. "But I gotta warn you, I'm not a cheap lunch date either."

* * *

 **Kamekona**

Catherine sat at a table in front of Kamekona's shrimp truck studying the menu posted next to the window carefully. They'd planned to eat here several times since her arrival on the island but she and Steve had a checkered history when it came to making it to dinner.

So tonight, instead of riding together, she decided meeting here after work, and arriving in separate cars, was her best chance at finally getting to taste what Steve assured her was some of the best shrimp on the island.

Which was a good thing because she was starving. She hadn't eaten anything but candy since a power bar for breakfast.

What was supposed to be a quick lunch with Steve at Rainbow earlier in the day didn't work out exactly as planned. He picked her up at the base and as they headed across town she started telling him that her new work shoes were rubbing her heel and she thought she was getting a blister. He asked to see it so she removed her shoe and stretched her leg out into his lap.

They ended up making out like teenagers in his truck in a deserted parking lot for an hour instead of eating.

Lunch was two packs of Swedish Fish when she got back to base.

She was so fully engrossed in deciding what she wanted to eat she didn't notice a large man wearing an apron approach the table. "Excuse me, Miss … "

This had to be Kamekona. Aside from the fact that he matched Steve's description perfectly he looked suspiciously like the man pictured on the apron.

"Yes?" She looked at him and smiled.

"I can't help but notice that you haven't ordered any of the multitude of culinary delights offered at this fine dining establishment. And I'm sorry to tell you but these tables are for paying customers only."

'Exactly as Steve described,' she chuckled to herself.

"I'm eating," she assured him. "I'm just waiting for someone. He's running a little late but he should be here soon."

Catherine could tell he was studying her as though trying to decide whether or not to believe her. "Well maybe you could wait for him … " he pointed towards the benches at the edge of the parking lot.

Catherine looked at the crowded tables around her and felt bad as soon as she realized what was going on. She was taking up valuable real estate and not eating.

"You know what? It's fine," she said, slightly embarrassed. "I'll order now. I'm starved. And he'll be here any minute so …" She grabbed her purse and swung her legs over the bench.

"Please, sit down," Kamekona grinned, turning on the charm. "Let me take your order and deliver your food personally. As a service to a new customer I hope will become a regular."

"Well … thank you. I appreciate that," she smiled sincerely. "What's good?"

"Everything."

She liked a man who didn't lack confidence.

"Really?" she chuckled. "You can't narrow it down at all for me?"

"All of the recipes here are my own. And every one is delicious," Kamekona assured her then added. "And we don't serve green salads."

Catherine wasn't sure where the green salads remark came from but she didn't put too much thought into it. She was hungry and salad just wasn't gonna satisfy her appetite tonight. "No problem. I'm too hungry for a salad anyway. I think I'll have the Spicy Shrimp w/rice."

"Excellent choice." Kamekona nodded approvingly.

Catherine bit her lip. "Can I have a double order, please? I missed lunch today."

And unless she missed her guess once they got back to the beach house she and Steve probably wouldn't surface again until breakfast.

She'd definitely need her energy.

"Yes, you can." Kamekona smiled broadly. "Did you want to order for your friend as well?"

"I'm not sure what he normally gets." She studied the menu choices carefully again. "You probably know what his usual is though. He eats here all the time. Steve McGarrett?"

Kamekona looked surprised then his face split into a huge grin. "The Big Kahuna? That's who you're waiting for?"

"The Big Kahuna?" Catherine laughed out loud. She couldn't imagine Steve letting anyone get away with calling him that. "Oh, I'm sure he loves that."

"He tolerates it," Kamekona smirked and Catherine laughed at the twinkle in his eye. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Kamekona. I am the proprietor of this establishment."

She held out her hand. "Catherine Rollins."

"Ah," Kamekona kissed her hand with a flourish. "The famous Lieutenant Rollins I've heard so much about."

"From Steve?" Catherine asked skeptically. He normally wasn't the type to share too many details.

"No," Kamekona shook his head. "McGarrett is a bit … tight-lipped when it comes to his personal life." His face broke into a wide grin. "Luckily for me Detective Williams is not."

Catherine laughed.

"I'll prepare your order personally and bring The Big Kahuna two of his favorite fish wraps." Kamekona turned and headed for the trailer and Catherine smiled as she watched him go.

"Thank you," she called after him.

In what seemed like no time Catherine looked up and saw him coming back across the lot towards her balancing the hot food on his forearms.

"Spicy shrimp with rice for the beautiful lady, a double order, and fish wraps for the tardy Commander."

"Thanks. It looks delicious." The smell was heavenly and Catherine dug in immediately. "Wanna sit and keep me company until Steve gets here?" she asked after her first bite. "I'd love to hear what Danny's been saying about me."

Kamekona laughed and sat down across the table from her. "Only good things."

Fifteen minutes later the shrimp was gone and Catherine was laughing heartily at one of Kamekona's tales of island life. Steve hadn't exaggerated in the least when he said how good the food at the shrimp trailer was. She was tempted to ask for another order but at the same time her eyes kept being drawn back repeatedly to Steve's fish wraps.

They smelled divine.

"You still hungry?" Kamekona asked.

Catherine blushed. He must have seen her eyeing the wraps hungrily. "I told you … I missed lunch."

His broad smile removed any reason she would have had to feel defensive.

"You certainly have a good appetite," he said and Catherine could have sworn he looked almost impressed.

"Thanks." Finally her curiosity won out. "I think I'm just gonna take a little taste…" she picked up one of Steve's fish wraps, peeled back the wrapper and took a bite. "Wow! These are delicious."

The mixture of flavors and textures in her mouth made her taste buds practically jump for joy.

"Thank you. The sauce is my secret recipe." There was unmistakable pride in his voice.

"It's amazing," Catherine said sincerely. "One more bite."

Five minutes later the first fish wrap was gone and she hesitated for just a minute then picked up the second one. "I can't believe how good these are."

When she was nearly finished and Kamekona was through outlining his plans for future entrepreneurial endeavors Steve finally arrived. She'd sensed him coming before she actually saw him and turned to watch him walk towards her.

Even after all these years her pulse still quickened when she saw him.

"Don't you have anything better to do than lounge around with the customers?" he asked Kamekona as he took the seat beside Catherine, dropped his hand to her thigh and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"If I had a lady friend who looked like that I'd never leave her in a position where another man could join her for dinner. Next time I might steal her away."

Catherine grinned at the big man as she placed her hand over Steve's.

"I'll keep that in mind," Steve chuckled then turned to Catherine. "Did you order me anything?"

She looked at the remaining bite of fish wrap in her hand and hesitated. "Well I did, but … "

"What?" he asked incredulously.

"I was really hungry," she explained. "I missed lunch. Which was your fault by the way .And breakfast was … rushed."

"My fault? You were the one who …" Steve trailed off. There were some things Kamekona didn't need to know. He smirked and squeezed Catherine's thigh. "So you ate my fish wrap?"

"Both of them actually," she grinned apologetically.

"After a double order of spicy shrimp," Kamekona added.

"I was looking forward to fish wraps," Steve said in a voice as close to a pout as Catherine had ever heard him use.

"I can see why," Catherine nodded. "They're delicious."

"As I always say, Big Kahuna, my food is best eaten warm. The lady simply took the prudent course of action and ate it before it got cold."

"Sure take her side," Steve huffed. "Could I get a couple more fish wraps?"

"Sorry the kitchen closed five minutes ago."

"Are you kidding me?" Steve asked disbelievingly.

"I never kid about business," Kamekona reminded him.

"I'm sorry." Catherine rubbed Steve's back soothingly and though he looked to be sitting still to anyone who might observe them Catherine could feel his body coming alive under her touch. "Do you want the last bite?"

"No, you go ahead," he smiled softly and she popped the last bite in her mouth.

"Let's go back to your place," she said as she wiped her hands on her napkin. "I'll make you ragu."

"I'm really hungry," Steve's eyes twinkled. "And we don't always have the best luck getting ragu made without … " he glanced at Kamekona, "... detours."

Catherine smiled.

He was absolutely right.

"How about a quick omelette then?"

He leaned in to kiss her cheek and whispered in her ear, "It'll get us to the detour quicker."

Catherine began to gather up the remains of her dinner and Kamekona waved her off. "Take the Big Kahuna home and feed him. I'll clean up here."

"Are you sure?" she asked. She didn't want him to think she was the kind of person who expected him to clean up after her.

"Positive," he smiled. "Now go."

Catherine smiled as she and Steve headed across the parking lot towards their separate cars.

"Maybe I should just hit the drive-thru and grab something to eat in my truck on the way home," Steve suggested with a smirk. "That way I won't chance something happening before the omlette gets made."

Catherine looked at him and grinned. "Considering the way things have been going today that might be a good idea."

* * *

 **Kono**

Catherine stood at the edge of Kamekona's parking lot finishing up a phone call with her mother. She'd spent all morning at a local charity event and finally had a few minutes to return the call before she grabbed a quick lunch and headed back to work. She enjoyed hearing all about her mother's job and her father's latest adventures in retirement.

"I got an email from Grandma Ang last night," she reported when her mother asked if there was anything new.

" _All caps?" Elizabeth chuckled._

"Only the part about the Cubs. So I'm not sure if it was accidental or not," Catherine laughed.

" _That could probably go either way. They're all bums you know." Elizabeth repeated her mother's oft uttered opinion of her favorite baseball team._

Catherine smiled. "So I've heard."

" _How's Steve?"_

"He's doing really good," Catherine said honestly. "He's as happy here as I've ever seen him. I know he wasn't sure this was something he could do long-term when he first moved back but I think he's really settling in."

" _That's great, honey," Elizabeth said sincerely. "When I talked to him during those first few weeks after he arrived back on the island he sounded pretty unsure. I tried to help him sort out what he was feeling and thinking but it's tough when everything is still so raw. But every time I've talked to him since he's sounded more and more comfortable with his decision."_

"He's really starting to feel at home here." Catherine looked out at the ocean as she spoke. "He's making a life for himself. Not only his job but he's making friends and getting involved in the community."

" _And you?" Elizabeth asked leadingly._

Catherine sighed. She knew her mother meant well and only had her best interests at heart but it just wasn't something she wanted to discuss at the moment.

" _Have you two talked about the future?" Elizabeth continued when her daughter remained silent_

"Have you met us, Mom," Catherine laughed, attempting to deflect the conversation. She knew her mother had a point, she and Steve needed to talk, but right now just didn't feel like the right time.

" _Catherine."_

"I know, mom. We will. I promise."

" _I just want what's best for both of you."_

"I know you do. And I love you for it," Catherine smiled. "Listen, I gotta go. I want to grab something to eat and I have to be back on base in thirty minutes. Give Dad and Grandma Ang a kiss from me and I'll try and skype tomorrow if we can work out a time."

" _Sounds good. We love you, honey. We'll talk again soon."_

Catherine slipped her phone in her purse but before she could do much else a woman standing just feet from her screamed "That man took my purse!"

Without thinking she dropped her purse, stepped out of her shoes and took off after the would-be thief. He looked to be about 25 and was wearing board shorts, a ripped t-shirt and flip flops. He made his way around the edge of the parking lot through a crowd of stunned onlookers then took off down the beach but she was with him step for step.

After about three hundred yards he was losing steam, slowed down by trying to run on the beach in flip flops, and Catherine closed on him quickly. When she got to within arm's reach she executed a perfect running tackle and brought him down in the shallow surf.

After a brief scuffle she pulled his arms behind him and placed her knee in the small of his back as he continued to struggle. Once she had him subdued she looked up and saw Chin and a woman she'd never met standing just a few feet away.

"Oh, hey Chin," she said as she spit wet sand out of her mouth.

"Hey, Catherine," he replied with a smile. "Need a hand?"

"Well, I don't have any cuffs," she chuckled, "so yes."

Chin knelt beside the man and cuffed him as Catherine stood and tried in vain to clean herself up.

"Are you kidding me?" she grumbled as she surveyed her wet, sand covered clothes. "These pants are brand new." She looked at the young thief who Chin had now pulled to a standing position. "You better hope they dry clean well."

Chin smiled as he began walking the cuffed man up the beach.

"Nice takedown," the woman who had accompanied Chin said as she and Catherine fell in behind. "I'm impressed."

Judging by the badge on her belt Catherine thought this must be the last remaining member of the Five-0 team she hadn't met yet. Steve spoke so highly of Chin's cousin Kono Catherine was excited to finally meet her.

"Thanks." She swept her damp hair off her face.

"Kono Kalakaua." Kono extended her hand and Catherine shook it.

"Catherine Rollins."

"You ok?" Kono asked as she scanned Catherine's sand covered knees and elbows looking for injuries.

"I'm fine," Catherine assured her. "But to be honest after a couple hundred yards in my bare feet I was hoping he'd turn around and fight so I could bust his nose."

Kono dropped an arm around her shoulders and laughed. "You know what, Sista, you and me are gonna get along fine."

"I think so too," Catherine grinned happily.

* * *

 **Grace**

"Do you think she'll be ok with eating on the beach," Catherine asked as she bit her bottom lip. "It's not too late. I can set a table on the lanai. I want her to feel completely comfortable."

"I think the beach is a great idea," Steve assured her. "Why are you so nervous?"

"I'm not nervous for me," Catherine said. "I just … I know what it's like to meet new adults at her age and I want her to feel relaxed here … like she can be herself."

"That's all there is?" Steve asked doubtfully.

Catherine grinned at how well he knew her. "And I want her to like me. I mean I doubt I can match the awesomeness that is Uncle Steve but still … I want her to like me."

"She's gonna love you," Steve smiled. "How could she not?"

"I hope you're right," she sighed.

"Where is this coming from, Cath? You're great with kids. You always have been."

"Thank you," she said sincerely. "I just … I know how much she means to you and how you like spending time with her so I just … I'd like the three of us to be able to do fun things together."

"The two of you are gonna get along great," Steve said without a trace of doubt.

"We're having pizza."

Steve couldn't help but smile at her desire to make sure everything was perfect for Gracie. "Who doesn't love pizza?"

"And I made chocolate cupcakes." Catherine pointed to the container on the counter.

"Always a good dessert plan," Steve nodded seriously.

"Do you really think so?" Catherine wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest.

"I really do." He kissed her lightly on the lips then pulled back and smiled. "Unlike me you are very good at first impressions." He dipped his head for another kiss but was stopped by the sound of a knock on the front door. "We'll pick this up later."

"I'm just gonna double check and make sure everything is ready here then I'll be right out," Catherine said as Steve headed for the living room. She took a last quick look at herself in the reflective surface of the pizza serving tray then followed him.

"I'm sure you saved all the heavy stuff for me," she heard Danny grouse as she stepped into the living room and crossed to where the others were standing.

"Hi, Danny," she said cheerily before squatting down to eye level of the beautiful young girl at his side. She could tell by the way Grace leaned against her father she was feeling a little nervous and she wanted to put her ease as quickly as possible. "And you must be Grace."

"I am," Grace said quietly and nodded. Catherine recognized her nervous smile right away. She'd seen it in the mirror many times when she was around Grace's age.

"I'm Catherine." She stuck out her hand and Grace shook it with a small smile. "Can I just say you're even more beautiful than Uncle Steve said you were."

"Really?" Catherine saw Grace's eyes light up as she looked at Steve and then back at Catherine. "Uncle Steve said I was beautiful?"

"He sure did," Catherine nodded sincerely. "But only after he told me the really important stuff. That you're sweet and funny and kind and smart."

Catherine knew from both Steve and Danny that even at eight years old Grace had her head on straight and knew that what was really important about a person was on the inside.

Grace beamed.

"He did get one thing wrong though," Catherine said as she tapped her chin with her forefinger.

"What?" Grace looked worried.

"He told me you were only eight years old." Catherine looked at the little girl skeptically. "You look way too grown up to be eight."

"I'm really only eight," Grace nodded delightedly as she looked at her father and Uncle Steve.

"Amazing." Catherine shook her head. "I would have thought you were at least ten."

She remembered how much she liked to be told she looked grown up at Grace's age and could tell by Grace's reaction the young girl felt the same way.

"I'm making homemade pizza and fruit salad and we're gonna eat down on the beach if that's ok," she said as she stood.

"I love eating on the beach!" Grace clapped excitedly.

"Perfect!" Catherine matched the young girl's enthusiasm.

"We'll move a table and some extra chairs down and fill a cooler with drinks," Steve offered.

"Sounds like a plan." Catherine kissed him on the cheek and he squeezed her upper arm supportively.

"Can I stay here and help you, Catherine?" Grace asked eagerly. "If that's ok I mean."

Catherine was thrilled Grace wanted to stay with her.

"Are you kidding?" she smiled. "I'd love it."

"Can I Danno?" Grace pleaded.

"Absolutely," he nodded. "I'll help Uncle Steve."

As they headed for the kitchen Grace bubbled, "Danno said you were funny too, and smart, and pretty."

"That was very sweet of him," Catherine responded.

After lunch Steve and Danny tossed a football on the beach while Catherine and Grace watched, keeping up a steady stream of non-stop chatter and laughter. Grace told Catherine all about her school, her friends and her family in New Jersey. She asked if Catherine liked being in the Navy and listened intently as Catherine told her what it was like working, and sometimes living, on a large ship.

After lunch had settled they headed to the house and emerged a few minutes later carrying a platter of chocolate cupcakes.

"Look, Danno," Grace said excitedly as they made it back to the beach. "Catherine made chocolate cupcakes."

"Your favorite," Danny smiled.

"Mine too," Catherine winked at her new young friend.

"And guess what?" Grace said excitedly. "Catherine has to go to the mall next week to get some new things and she said I could go along if I wanted and if it was ok with you."

"That's very nice of her …" Danny's gaze shifted from his daughter to Catherine. "... are you sure?"

"Positive." There was nothing but genuine enthusiasm on Catherine's face. It didn't take her long at all to realize what it was about Grace that had so captured "Uncle Steve's" heart. She was an amazing girl and Catherine found herself looking forward to the two of them spending time together.

"Can I Danno? Pleeease?" Grace turned her pleading gaze on her father.

"As long as Catherine says it's okay," he agreed.

"Yes!" Grace pumped her fist.

"Thanks, Catherine," Danny said sincerely.

"No need to thank me," Catherine scoffed. "There aren't many things I like more than a day of shopping with a new friend." She turned to Grace and smiled. "I have a feeling it's gonna be the first of many."

 **THE END**

* * *

 _If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with "Add me, please!" in the subject line. You'll get updates, contests, and fun McRoller games._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com._

 _In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community on here on_ _fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in one place. You can find it at_

 _community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World_


End file.
